Spookiness
by Littlest Gremlin
Summary: Heh, this is one of the old fics I pulled outta storage. A group of girls end up in a mansion haunted by our favorite pilots! What hell will break loose?


Spookiness Yes, I know it's not gonna be done by Halloween, but I'm gonna do it ANYWAY!!!! Warning! MAJOR OOCness! If you are very strange and can't take a joke DO NOT READ!!  
  
The girls walked down the dark and spooky road through the forest after Sakeru had (yet again) managed to overheat the car.  
  
"Man," Aerie muttered, gazing at the gnarled trees, "Why do ALL roads through forests have to be dark and spooky? I mean its SOO stereotypical." "Would you rather have big eyed bunnies running up to you with little daisies in their mouths and bluebirds singing over you head?" Shinira growled pulling her coat around her. "Now that would be disturbi." Ruh stopped in mid-sentence as she stared at something on the hill before them, "Uh. what's that?" Aerie threw up her hands, "SEE! Now there's a spooky old, desolate house on a hill in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!!!" "Do ya think anyone lives there?" T.K. asked scraping mud off her boots. "Probably only ghosts and monsters that wanna eat us for dinner." Aerie said sarcastically. "G-g-ghosts?" Sakeru said growing very pale. "Yeah, whatever c'mon lets go." Ruh said clearing what was once the path toward the great mansion. "Wait a minute! You actually want to go up there?!" Himaka said looking at the old place warily. "Well why not? We ain't gonna get anywhere just standin' here!" without any further argument Ruh headed up toward the house before them.  
  
"Are we going in the house?" Sakeru asked nervously, "but what if the house is haunted?" Ruh stared at her older friend with an exasperated look, "Well we aren't goin' in the house, we're goin in the garage there IS a difference you know." They crowded around the garage door and watched as Himaka picked the lock. Just as she got the lock undone the entire door just fell inward. "How convenient!" T.K. said happily stepping inside. The only thing inside was a tool bench and an ancient automobile of some sort. All eyes switched to Ruh and Shinira as they went and investigated the strange machine. "Damn this thing is old," Shinira declared pulling the rusted hood away, "but it may be fixable." "T'ch yeah, and after we're done with it we could sell it to a museum for a couple o' bucks." Ruh said looking at the tools in the rotting drawers. "Maybe there's a phone inside." Himaka wondered aloud investigating the lock on the door to the house. "Oh sure," Aerie muttered, "go into the creepy old house looking for the phone, then BOOM! You never come back out." "Ya notice that YOU'RE the only one who's stereotyping everything?" T.K. said leaning against the wall and pulling out her CD player. "Well in this case it's a GOOD THING!" Aerie yelled, "Sheesh you people are too lax, aren't they Himaka.Himaka?"  
  
Shinira, T.K., Sakeru, and Aerie went into the house to search for Himaka, while Ruh stayed to fix the car. The young mechanic went so far into the hood of the car that her feet were a few inches off the ground. She hummed to herself as she worked, completely zoning everything out. She didn't even notice the blonde headed boy with pale skin watching her from the tool bench.  
  
T.K. wandered around the second story hallways keeping beat with the music of her CD player. She poked her head into a room and saw that it was a library. "Cool!" she declared happily sliding in and looking at the titles of the old books. "It's been awhile since I've been able to read." she said as she pulled a book off the shelf and slid into a moldy chair. She opened the book and gingerly flipped through the old pages. She was unaware of the figure reading over her shoulder.  
  
Shinira found the staircase leading to the basement. Whenever the house was habitable the owners had converted the underground room into a dojo. "Very cool." Shinira breathed looking at the scythes in a rack. She didn't hear the sound of a sword being drawn behind her.  
  
Sakeru held a bat in her hand and stuck it out in front of her. "Where aaare you, you creepy ghosts or whatever you are?" She came into a large ballroom and sat down at a barstool. She yawned and put her head down next to a man with long pale hair.  
  
Aerie stalked around the house grumbling to herself. "Stupid people, don't they know that creepy old houses are haunted? WHAT IDOITS!!" She took her anger out on a coat of armor, which broke down as she punched it. Aerie looked at what she'd done and spun around whistling innocently. A figure was behind her staring angrily at her and then the armor piled on the floor.  
  
Himaka had found the phone, but of course it was not working. "Figures." she said flipping a light switch. "Guess someone turned the breakers off. she said. The tall girl heard someone laughing mischievously behind her. 'Great, Ruh's trying to scare the crap outta me again.' She turned and was faced by a floating boy who was now cackling insanely. She did the first thing that came to mind - scream at the top of her lungs.  
  
Ruh's head popped out of the engine as Himaka's scream met her ears. "OWW!" she cried as her head hit the hood. "Oh are you all right?" The apparition behind her asked timidly. Ruh held the back of her head, "Yeah, yeah, I'm o." at that moment she realized that she was talking to a ghost. "HOLY CRAP!!" She cried holding up a wrench in self-defense. She moved aside and the ghost-boy sighed and moved aside to let her have access to the hallway toward the house. She took the opportunity to run madly into the house. The boy rolled his blue eyes and floated after her.  
  
At that time the others also noticed that they had ghastly watchers and made a mad dash in the same direction. They all came crashing into each other in a hallway. The ghosts all followed and now surrounded the heap of girls. "What should we do with them?" The one with the sword asked in a monotone voice. "I say we trap 'em here and just spend time scarin' the livin' shit outta them." The cackling braided one said in a screaming voice. "One of them broke my armor! Can you believe them!?" The Chinese boy yelled, "I demand justice!!" The tallest two only stood (or rather floated) around listening to the rash boy rant on. "They disturbed our peace!" The shortest finally spoke, "Wufei, we haven't been at peace for a long time. It has been awhile since the living have been able to see us. I say we try to make friends with them. You never know, they may be able to break this curse..." The others nodded solemnly. The braided one frowned, "I still get to scare them though."  
  
Shinira's eyes fluttered open. She was lying on a musty old mattress in a room with no windows. "Uhhhh, okay.What the heck? Where am I?" She tried the door, but it was locked and rusted shut. "If it won't even open then how'd I get in here?" "I carried you here. You were pretty heavy too." The girl turned to look at the braided wraith "Boo." he said boredly floating in the middle of the room. Shinira only blinked at the guy confusedly, "Who're you?" "I'm Duo, as you can tell I'm a ghost, actually I'm a banshee. Ya' know most people think that ghosts and Banshees are the same, but they aren't." Shinira groaned as Duo began to chatter on and on. If she didn't get out of here she'd lose it.  
  
Sakeru shifted and rolled over- straight onto the floor. "Ouchy." she mumbled. A hand appeared near her face and she took it. She was met with the gaze of a green-eyed boy. "Uh.a-are y, you a a ghost?" The boy nodded. Sakeru turned an interesting shade of purple and began to run about the room hysterically. The young spirit looked at the poor figure Sakeru was running about on.  
  
Ruh was rudely awoken by a pain in her back. "AGH SHIT! DAMMIT! Gerroff me!" Sakeru stopped instantly looking down at Ruh. "What?" "GET OFF ME YOU MORON!!" "Oh! I'm sorry!" The taller girl helped her short friend up. "I was running about for some reason." "I noticed." Ruh mumbled rubbing her back. Sakeru continued, "But I can't remember why." The pale hared ghost cleared his throat to make his presence known. "Oh yeah." Sakeru said as she fainted onto her smaller companion. Ruh looked (rather tried to look) over her friend's head. "Uh, a little. help. please. fellas." The older of the two boys sighed and took the limp girl from the other. "I do not like the title 'Fella'." he said as he placed Sakeru back on the bed, "my name is Zechs Merquise Milliardo Peacecraft, and this is Trowa Barton." Trowa nodded again. "Oh," Ruh stated, "I, uh. didn't know.dead people used names." "We aren't dead, we're caught between worlds." "Yeah, yeah, sure. You say that, but in reality." "This is reality." "You're too literal dude." "I don't like the title 'dude' I told you my name." Ruh rolled her eyes. "Oi vey, stuck in a room with a mute, a blonde, and a guy who acts like he's got a rod jammed up his."  
  
"But I don't get it Quatre." Himaka said wrapping her arms around her legs. She sat at the table in the kitchen with the smallest ghost, "how can you be ghosts, but not dead?" Quatre sighed and poured his guest some old tea into a chipped teacup. "It's a long story, I should probably wait until the others join us." "Where are they anyway?" "We decided to let everyone adapt to ghosts separately." Himaka nodded, "That's most likely a good idea."  
  
The ghost who called himself Heero sat in the dojo with Aerie. It was evident that they'd quarreled judging by the number of weapons scattered about the room. "Will you calm down?" he asked in his flat voice. The girl struggled with the ropes, "WHY SHOULD I?! I calm down and the next time I turn around you'll suck the blood outta me!" "Only vampires do that." "SAME DIFFERENCE!!" Heero rolled his eyes. This was going to be interesting.  
  
"NOO!" T.K. cried as her CD player died. "What is it woman?" Wufei growled. "I need batteries!" T.K. yelled at him. So far all the boy had done was complain and the CD player was her only link to sanity. "Well too bad I do not have any." Wufei sneered. "Oh yeah right, you're just stashing them for yourself! I can tell!" "Why would I need something like batteries?" "I dunno, but I KNOW you've got to have some!" "I DON'T HAVE ANY!" "YES YOU DO!" "DO NOT!" "DO TOO!!" "DO NOT!!" "DO TOO!!!" they both blew Japanese Raspberries at each other the turned away, just as a gong sounded from some where in the house. "Ah, dinner." Wufei said opening the door that was not there before and pushing T.K. through. "Huh? Where'd the door come from?" T.K. asked looking at the wall where the door once was. 


End file.
